


【冬盾】Accessorized 装饰物

by GENE_on_Chromosome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Pics, M/M, no cryo for Bucky, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENE_on_Chromosome/pseuds/GENE_on_Chromosome
Summary: Bucky和Steve分开，这次Bucky又挨冻了，所以他给Steve发了一个不同寻常的老二图。





	【冬盾】Accessorized 装饰物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accessorized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507688) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> While I was translating this fic, I couldn't help laughing till my stomach muscles hurt !!!! That's just so hilarious and awsome!!!! Hope you can enjoy it.

Steve和Bucky一般不会分开执行任务，他俩作为一个团队可是完美又默契。然而意外也会偶然发生。Steve目前正无聊至极地呆在赫尔辛基的一个冷清的酒店房间里，而Bucky回到他们的公寓小家。这次任务――实况调查和间谍活动――进展相当顺利， 当然Natasha承担了大部分的工作。  
  
Steve打了个冷颤。酒店房间很燥热，但赫尔辛基冬天真尼玛冻人。  
  
突然想念Bucky在身边，他拿起电话，点开了信息。  
  
_嘿宝贝，我想你啦_ ，他输入。 _你在干嘛呢？_  
  
过了一会儿当他爬上床的时候，手机嗡嗡作响。他迫不及待地伸手够它。  
  
_我也想你。刚洗完澡。_  
  
Steve的脑海突然出现了他男朋友的影像，湿漉漉的，赤裸着的，因为淋浴而泛红的身体。他呻吟着，伸手下去握住他逐渐变硬的阴茎。  
  
_你现在光着身子浑身湿着呢？_ 他回复了信息。  
  
_是啊 ，但是这也太特么冷了所以挺不了多久。你也不在这儿给我取暖，所以我得马上进毯子里呆着 :(_  
  
Steve把手滑到毯子下面，开始缓慢地抚摸自己。 _如果我在你那儿，我们会干嘛？_  
  
_我依然会用你的屁股给我的老二取暖，因为讲真，Steve，这也太特么冷了。但只想着老二在你的屁股里就让我硬到不行。_  
  
_Show me，_ Steve回复道，他的手在阴茎上撸动得更快。短暂的停顿之后，他的手机震动起来。Steve看了这张照片，然后开始歇斯底里地狂笑。  
  
  
  
  
Steve不知道Bucky在哪儿找到的帽子和围巾小到能正好穿在他的老二上，也不敢去问。但是现在他性欲完全消退了。他叹了一口气把手从软掉的阴茎上拿开。  
  
_Buck，我的上帝啊这是个啥？？？_  
  
_你也不在这儿给它取暖！我只能拿这些凑合凑合了！_ 回复说道。  
  
_我发誓你是世界上最二的二货。_  
  
_所以你才爱我嘛！你还在自摸？_  
  
_你怎么知道？_ Steve回复。 _但我得回答你的问题，我不是，我没有，你那照片有点毁情绪。_  
  
_我本想给你发老二图应该会让你欲火焚身？现在的小孩儿之间不都流行这个吗？_  
  
Steve几乎可以想象到Bucky的傻笑。 _那他们也不给老二们穿冬装啊，混球。我真的很惊讶你居然没给它带双手套。_  
  
_别傻了，Steve，我的老二也没有手。_  
  
Steve又开始狂笑，笑到腹肌痛。 _我希望他们（那些小衣服）管点用，因为我实在不确定以后还想不想让你把老二放我屁股里了。_  
  
_:((((((((_ Bucky回复，Steve咧嘴笑。  
  
_就开个玩笑，宝贝，但是真的，You're ridiculous._  
  
_Yeah, but I'm YOUR ridiculous._  
  
Steve摇了摇头，内心充满爱意。 _太特么对了。好吧，我要睡了。漫漫长夜呢。爱你。_  
  
_我也爱你，宝贝。_  
  
Steve把手机放在床头柜上，然后依偎在毯子里，很快陷入了沉睡。如果他梦见戴帽子的老二，好吧，没有人会怪他。


End file.
